Eternal Rain
by Nagato-loves-Sakura
Summary: Nagato travels throughout the Rain country alone. As he travels he begins to long for someone to love. Until the day he meets a young girl from Konoha, the girls name is Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Alright this is my first story, it's quite short, but do enjoy soon I will continue with Chapter 2 Chapter 1: Rain In the land of Amegakure, a young boy traversed the vast plains of the war torn land, alone. The rain fell heavily on his white coat, drenching him in rain water. Surely if he continued on his endless journey he would become sick. He couldn't afford this to happen. Now that he was alone in this world, he had no other choice, only to survive.

It had only been three days since he had left his old home behind. He remembered it all too well, the sight of seeing his parents killed in cold blood. He remembered every detail of the event, especially the konoha shinobi who had killed both his mother and father. Tears formed in his eyes, as he continued walking. This was the first time he had been alone in his entire life.

It wasn't very long before the young boy came across a small cave. He gulped, being nervous of what might be inside the cave. However, he had no choice, he had to find shelter. Without any further hesitation, he walked inside the cave and slumped down against the wall. He pushed the hood of his coat back, revealing his red hair. He was soaked, and cold. He shivered and hugged his knees, the fact that the wind was picking up didn't help his condition either.

As he sat alone in the dark, moist cave, he couldn't help but replay the images of his parents dying in front of him. He hugged his knees tighter letting more tears fall down his cheeks. He began crying out loudly, burying his head into his knees. He didn't know how he would survive alone. All he wanted was for someone to come and save him.

A sound came from the back of the cave. The boy jumped back looking to the back of the dark cave. He cringed in fear as he stared into the darkness. His fear was quickly put to rest, as a small gecko appeared from the dark. He heaved a sigh of relief as he slumped back down against the wall. The gecko moved closer to the boy looking up at him with wide curious eyes. The boy smiled at the gecko acknowledging it. The gecko moved to the boy's side and curled up. The boy smiled again, "At least I have you as company." Said the boy.

He reached inside his pack that he had been carrying, pulling a small picture of him and his parents. After staring at it for a few moments he put it back in his pack laying down against the cold ground. He shivered slightly, curling up. It was freezing now. The boy sighed knowing it would be wise to sleep. His eyes closed slowly, from behind his red hair and he fell asleep.

That night he had a dream of his parents. They both stood in front of him, looking at him with a smile on their face. The boy's parents spoke in unison, "Remember Nagato, we will always love you no matter how far away we are." Tears streamed from Nagato's eyes as he slept, how he missed his parents so.

The rain fell heavily that night, harder than it had ever done in the past. It wasn't until years that Nagato would discover that it was his own emotions that impacted the weather conditions in his land. Nagato shivered as he slept, surely when he woke he would indeed have a cold. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alone Nagato awoke early the next morning. Stretching, he slowly got up and began walking to the exit of the cave. He looked outside the entrance of his cave seeing the sun was actually shining brightly over the land. Nagato smiled at the sight, it wasn't often that the sun was out. He yawned walking back into the cave, reaching into his pack pulling out some bread that he had salvaged from his home. It wasn't much of a breakfast, but it was something. He took a big bite out of the loaf of bread. As he ate his breakfast, he noticed the gecko had left the cave. he could only sigh slightly, putting the loaf of bread back in his back.

After relaxing for a few minutes, he grabbed his pack up and slung it on his back walking out of the cave. He seemed to walk in a almost zombie-like fashion. Instinct took over as he began walking to the nearest town. It was a small nameless town that bordered the rain country. Maybe when he arrived he would be able to grab some lunch with the little money he took from home. As Nagato walked his stomach growled. The bread breakfast that he had while in the cave had done nothing except made his hunger more fierce. He was almost tempted to bring out the loaf of bread and begin eating again, but he decided that it would be best for him not to. He sighed slightly and looked down at the dusty ground as he continued to walk.

It wasn't long before he arrived on the outskirts of the small town. A large smile spread across his face. He then began running in excitment to the village. However before he could arrive in town he was stopped by an unknown man, in a small forest region that surrounded the town itself. The man towered over Nagato. Nagato backed away slightly, being frightened by the shear size of the man, as well as the blood lust within the mans dark eyes. The man smirked and began walking towards Nagato, " Say kid, how about you help me get a bite to eat?" Said the man. Nagato slowly stepped back more not taking his eyes off the man, " I...I'm sorry...but I don't have any money..." Obviously Nagato was lying. He did indeed have money, but it was only enough for Nagato. He hated the feeling of lying, but he had to do what needed to be done in order for him to survive.

The man's eyes grew narrow, and before anymore words could be exchanged, the man furiously punched Nagato across the face. Nagato instantly fell to the ground skidding slightly across the land. Tears formed in Nagato's eyes as the mand proceeded to take Nagato's pack. To add insult to injury, the man dumped the contents of the pack directly in front of Nagato. It wasn't much, the loaf of bread, a small pouch of money, a change of clothes, and a framed picture of Nagato and his parents. The man smirked grabbing the pouch of money and the bread and stomped on the picture of Nagato and his parents, " Thanks for the cash kid!" The man said, as he walked away laughing.

More tears formed in Nagato's eyes as he layed on the ground. After he was sure the man wasn't coming back, Nagato sat up wiping his tears away, only pushing his red hair out of his eyes slightly. Afterwards he then proceeded to grab his possession's and put them back in his pack. He looked at the smashed picture frame and sighed slightly. The picture was completely ruined, however it was all Nagato had left of his parents. He put the picture back in his back and slung it over his back once again. Nagato then stood and began walking to the town's entrance again.

Once inside the town, Nagato looked all around seeing if there was any place that might be offering a special on lunch. He did have a small amount of money left in his pocket that the man neglected to snatch. Nagato sighed slightly looking at the various shops. Everything was far too expensive for Nagato to afford. It wasn't until Nagato came to a small stand selling some type of food that smelled amazing. Nagato licked his lips and sighed looking down. This too was far too expensive for him. As he began to walk away he felt a small hand on his shoulder. This caused Nagato to almost jump. He quickly turned around to see who had touched his shoulder, more than likely another person looking to rob him. But once he had turned completely there was a small girl with pink hair that stood before him. Nagato blushed slightly being a bit embarassed that he had put on such a display, " S...sorry about that..." Nagato said nervously. The girl giggled at him and handed him a apple, " Here you look hungry." Nagato looked at her then at the apple. He then gently took the apple from her hand, " T...thank you..." Nagato said. The girl smiled at him as a person from behind her called to her, " Sakura. It's time to go home." Said the person. " Okay mom!" Said Sakura with the same cheerfulness she had shown Nagato. Sakura turned to Nagato once more, " By the way my name is Sakura. If your ever in the leaf village look for me." She said as she walked away. Nagato blushed slightly at her kindness, but clearly he had noticed her beauty.

They seemed to be about the same age. Some would've considered it a young child's foolish fantasy of love, but no, it was far more than that. This was destiny. Something inside Nagato's heart made him believe that he and the young girl Sakura, would once again meet when they were older. This was indeed, love at first sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Hope

After Nagato had left the small town where he had met the young Sakura, he returned to the desolate wasteland that was the rain country. The sky began to darken once again, showing that rain was returning to the waste. As Nagato walked, he couldn't stop staring at the apple that Sakura had given him. Ever since his parents passed away, she was the only one that had shown kindness to him. He opened a side pocket on his pack and put the apple in there to save for later. he then threw his hood on to block the rain as he walked.

It wasn't long until Nagato came into the capital city of the rain country, Amegakure. It was Nagato's first time being here in his entire life. He took a deep breath and entered the village. The streets were paved with people, much more than he had previously seen in the previous village. He didn't really have a plan, but it was better that staying out in the wilderness where he would be a easy target.

Nagato looked around the crowded streets, looking for a potential home. As one might imagine, he failed to find anything of the sort. He sighed and walked to a small alley and sat against the wall. Rain poured down from overhead and landed on the top of his hood. To Nagato, the rain seemed to only target him and leave the other people dry. Sadness again overcame Nagato. Why had this happened to him? Why was he alone now? These questions raced through his mind.

As Nagato sat in the alley, he couldn't help but notice a large crowd forming around the corner. Nagato became curious and stood and walked to where the crowd was. Once he pushed his way through the crowd of people, he looked in awe at the tall figure walking down the street. It was the leader of Amegakure, Hanzou the Salamander. Hanzou was escorted by a force of rain shinobi, who would gladly die to protect him. The villagers looked at the man, speaking words of respect softly to one another. Nagato smiled slightly, the man before him almost seemed to be a ray of hope, a symbol of what Nagato might one day become. Nagato shook his head of these thoughts, it was a child's farce. There was no way Nagato would be a leader of a nation. However, in the back of Nagato's mind, he continued to imagine himself as the leader of the rain village.

The thought of it made Nagato smile once again. Little did Nagato know, but it was his destiny to be a leader, but of course Nagato couldn't possibly imagine something like that. Nagato then began walking away from the crowd. However as he made his way back to his alley there was a large explosion in the direction that Hanzou had been standing. The villagers screamed in terror and began running from the chaos. Nagato was pushed to the side by the large crowd of fleeing people and landed in a puddle of water, face first. Through his watery eyes, he looked up to see leaf shinobi attacking Hanzou and his men. It seemed as though Hanzou would've lost this battle, but in the blink of an eye, Hanzou slammed his palm against the ground and shouted in a loud booming voice, "Summoning justu!" In a cloud of smoke appeared a salamander and roared loudly at the ninja. The leaf ninjas stood blankly seeing the large salamander. Before any blows could be exchanged the salamander opened it's mouth firing a burst of concentrated hydrogen. In turn Hanzou fired his fireball jutsu into the hydrogen. Once the two made contact, they reacted and made a large explosion where the leaf ninjas were killing them instantly.

Hanzou stood victorious in front of the smoldering crater that was once the leaf ninjas. Hanzou and his men then continued there journey. Nagato looked in shock and amazement at Hanzou's skill. This only brought more hope to Nagato. Nagato forced himself up and stood firmly, "One day I'll be a strong powerful ninja too, just like Hanzou-sama." He said softly. With that being said Nagato grabbed his pack again and began traversing the large city of Amegakure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beginning

Six years have passed since Nagato was left orphaned. In this time period he met two other orphans of the war, Konan, and Yahiko. The three quickly bonded and did what they had to in order to survive the horrors of the real world. While traveling together the three met up with the legendary Sannin. Among them was Jiraiya, who taught them ninjutsu. During their training, each of the three orphans became masters in ninjutsu, particularly Nagato. He mastered the five elements of ninjutsu, due to his now fully awakened Rinnegan. After Jiraiya had moved on and left the three rain orphans fend for themselves, they quickly created a resistance force in order to end the fighting. Ironically the only way to stop the fighting, was more fighting.

The three rain orphans took up base in a abandoned tower in Amegakure. Nagato had just returned from a recon mission. As he walked he thought to himself on how he would end the fighting. He strived to become a god among the shinobi world, just as Yahiko did. And he would see that dream become a reality. Of course, Nagato had never once forgotten the young girl from the leaf village that had helped him so long ago. He could only blush thinking of her. That was another dream of his, to find her and thank her properly for how she had helped him. This dream would turn into so much more than a simple thanks.

As Nagato ascended the levels of the tower, he was greeted by Konan, who couldn't help but notice the blush that covered Nagato's face. " What's with that look? You meet someone special on your recon?" Said Konan teasingly. Nagato's face now turned completely red, almost matching the crimson hair that covered one eye. " W...what do you mean?...It's nothing..." Said Nagato nervously. Konan laughed at him and nodded, " I'm just kidding don't worry. C'mon Yahiko has another assignment for us to complete." Nagato sighed and nodded, he had hoped to get at least a little rest when he returned, but that looked impossible.

The two ascended a few more levels to a large circular room where Yahiko sat at a large table looking over several papers. Konan and Nagato sat down at the table, being greeted by Yahiko's eyes as he set the papers down. " Welcome back Nagato." Said Yahiko. " I trust your recon went well?" Nagato nodded, " Yes, it seems as though Sand ninja have invaded the river country and are heading north to invade the rain country and from there head to the fire country. And Stone ninja are heading through the grass country to invade the fire country as well." Yahiko nodded and thought for a moment. Personally Nagato thought they should assist the fire country as much as he hated to admit it. Partly because if they helped the fire country that might make them assist in the rebuilding of the rain country. However, the main reason was he didn't want the pink haired girl to be caught up in the battles should the two other forces attack.

Yahiko brought out a map and laid it on the table. " The Stone ninja will have to cross the Tenchi Bridge in order to get into the fire country. Currently Hanzou and the Sand ninja have a temporary cease fire. So I suggest we take out the Tenchi bridge to stop the Stone ninja's advance." Nagato was almost shocked to hear Yahiko's plan. It was almost as though Yahiko had read his mind. " Nagato I hate to send you out again so soon, but I want you to lead a small force to Tenchi Bridge. Konan, I want you to go with him too." Konan nodded. Nagato looked over to Yahiko, " What exactly is our objective? Are we going to fight the Stone ninja head on?" Yahiko shook his head, " No. Your objective is to destroy the Tenchi Bridge itself."

Nagato nodded, " Alright, but to do that, we'll need more people than just me and Konan." Yahiko nodded as well, " Yes. I want you to take Kaname and Kai with you. Unfortunately those are the only two I can send." Konan stood and moved out of the room to gather supplies for the mission, while Nagato stayed seated. " Yahiko, how much longer do you think this war will last?" Yahiko sighed and leaned back in his chair, " Hopefully not much longer. Nagato...in the event I die, your the new leader." Nagato's eyes widened and he looked at Yahiko, " Your not going to die Yahiko...don't speak that way..." Yahiko smiled at him and nodded, " Right, my friend. Now go ahead and get going, I'll get Kaname and Kai." With that being said Nagato stood and walked out of the room heading down the tower once again. In Nagato's mind, he wondered what would happen when the mission began, but nothing could have possibly prepared him for what was going to happen during the mission.


End file.
